


sweetums

by cocobunki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and un-beta'd, just something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/cocobunki
Summary: They're just so in love and it's these moments that capture the next little building block in their forever-long relationship.





	sweetums

**Author's Note:**

> was too lazy to find fluff so i just pulled one outta my mushy brain; pardon my poor fluff skills!! am still learning!!

The bed whines and groans with Chanyeol's weight on it. He's splayed and taking up the entire mattress, limbs unfairly stretching over Sehun's usual spot. And Sehun pouts.

 

"Go away. I wanna lie down, too." He pushes Chanyeol's shoulder. But Chanyeol doesn't budge.

 

Instead, he puckers his lips and lets his eyes flutter shut, waiting.

 

Sehun's heart rattles in his rib cage and he rolls his eyes but laughs regardless.

 

He crawls on top of Chanyeol and distributes his weight over him carefully, hands on his chest and exhaling hot air over Chanyeol's lips.

 

Chanyeol opens his eyes and lifts his head slightly. His eyes are half-lidded and blown up with love. Sehun is equally mesmerised.

 

"Hi there." Chanyeol purrs.

  
"Hello, handsome."

 

Sehun smiles as Chanyeol does, then seals their lips together.

 

There's pricks of sparks of shocks of smiles on Chanyeol's skin and the hairs on his arm are stiff as ever. Kissing Sehun is marshmallow - like, how a marshmallow is squishy and soft and sweet and the perfect dessert? That's what Chanyeol tasted and Sehun wouldn't stop feeding him.

  
Sehun's tongue pokes Chanyeol's bottom lip and he'd usually be all for sloppy make-outs in their pajamas after a long day of work, but he just really craved marshmallows.

 

"Can I just kiss you? Like, eat your lips. I want to just- Kiss you. Without much tongue. Your lips are so perfect." Chanyeol whispers against those very lips. And Sehun turns the corners of his supple lips upwards and hums.

  
"All yours."

 

So, their fingers are intertwined and the quiet sound of Chanyeol sucking on Sehun's tongue just feels as warms as it sounds. Sehun only pushes, no pulling. He lets Chanyeol indulge to his little heart's content and he's feeling giddy happiness in the form of goose pimples when Chanyeol runs his thumb over Sehun's knuckles back and forth. Gently. Slowly.

  
Everything is gentle and slow. The world's inevitable end could be gentle and slow in Chanyeol's arms. As long as Sehun could smell Chanyeol's shampoo and drag his fingers over any and all of him, the sting of a ferocious bumblebee could be gentle and slow.

 

Chanyeol doesn't moan now. He hums appreciatively - which is the non-sexual moan. He's humming gratefully and vibrating Sehun's lips because he's so relaxed and blessed. Chanyeol's eyes are kept closed but he could paint a billion dollar portrait of Sehun right then.

  
Well, in hindsight, it'd be priceless.

  
Not as priceless as the real deal, though, paradoxical truths aside.

 

It'd be as useful as bringing a knife to a gun fight thinking of something to compare Sehun to.

 

So Chanyeol doesn't. He just keeps kissing him and kissing him so tenderly, hands now moving to Sehun's waist to barely hold him, since they're already so close each other.

  
Yet it didn't feel close enough.

 

With a final hard kiss this time, Chanyeol hums louder and pulls back suddenly, childishly smacking his lips as he did.

  
"Mmmwah," Was the sound he made. Then he dips back for one more peck. Sehun laughs again and Chanyeol must be lucky to have _this_ physical copy of his favourite song.

 

Chanyeol tilts his head.

  
"Your eyes were open?" He then smiles, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching playfully. "Weirdo."

  
"'s cause you're so cute." Sehun compliments out of the blue.

 

He doesn't add anything after, which gave time for the red in Chanyeol's cheeks to glow brighter. And Chanyeol furrows his brows and his lips curl upwards again. He drops his head onto Sehun's shoulder, now shy.

 

"You're cuter."

  
"You're the cutest."

  
"No! Stop!"

 

Chanyeol giggly slaps Sehun's forearm. Sehun appears drunk on this as well, taking shot after shot of such a domestic scene. He doesn't want it to end.

  
Neither did Chanyeol.

 

So they hit pause together, gazes on each other lingering to communicate it.

  
Sehun nuzzles his face into Chanyeol's chest and Chanyeol rests his head back on their pillow.

  
The sweetest silence of their relationship begins and their chests are rising and falling in sync as the starless night sky outside slows down for them, too.


End file.
